


In the Sweet By-and-By

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Reunions, Tol Eressëa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	In the Sweet By-and-By

.  


It must be that I've died.

No light like this ever came to my eyes before. There you stand with Spring bursting from you, so I know I must be dead indeed. How else could you still be so, the image of that sparkling youth, his hair dappled by the tree-shadows? My breath catches at the sudden memory: your damp skin, your voice.

For a moment, I wonder what I ever did to deserve this step onto the shore. Such riches ain't for the likes of me. But then your arms dissolve everything else, and all there is, is light.

.


End file.
